


classical music

by augustthedarklord



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Death, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Murder, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustthedarklord/pseuds/augustthedarklord
Summary: "having no legs but still trying to creep away from the pain. why don't you just accept it?""your life will be never happy."______________________________________Hai HuanHui, shortly Hai is an young man in his middle 20s, working full time job at a famous korean company. Day and night he is haunted by his unforgetable sad and painful memories which don't seem to disappear at all even if he tries a lot. Once he lets his memories waken up hard emotions in him, he makes a mistake and gets into something he wishes he'd be able to escape from.Yes he gets kidnapped, yes he gets raped, yes. Will he fall in love? Will he forget about the hurtful past of his? Will he be able to live a proper life? That's a secret we will maybe never know.[In which one is haunted by the past and one is too scared to accept the reality]





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who is horny ig?](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+is+horny+ig%3F).



> rape, kidnapping, murder, blood, violence, suicide, blah blah

0.  
He was in a dark, cold small room in the middle of..... nowhere? He didn't even know, since they brought him here while he was asleep. They probably knocked hi out or drugged him, the memories of a few hours, maybe days before disappeared suddenly when he woke up. His hands and legs that were tied up were sore, the rope was cutting into his skin so painfuly deeply. That made him think that he might've been tied up and closed in the room for more than just a few hours. He squirmed quietly and looked around the room for the x-th time. 

It was all empty, no furniture, no windows either. How was fresh air supposed to get in here? Without one, he'd most definitely die. He looked up to the ceiling. Maybe through some holes in the walls or ventillation? It was pretty dark to see any holes or ventillation, yet he could see the emptiness of the room, even feel it. Goosebumps showed on his skin, it was pretty cold too. He looked at the only thing in the room, which was an old heating with a black ripped cable detached from the outlet. To him, it looked like it wasn't used for years. The edges were taped with a black tape, the sides were cracked up and the material was covered by... his eyes widened and he moved his head a bit forward to make sure what he was seeing. Blood?

"How does it feel?" A voice suddenly spoke up and made him almost fall from chair. How long have they been there and how come he did not hear them coming in? The person must've been still for hours since every move in the room made a very loud noise. Even their breathing was quiet. a normal person like the boy who was tied up had no chance of noticing them. 

"How does feel what?" he asked and tried to loosen up the grip of the rope his hands were painfuly tight tied up with. He could feel his skin burning, slowly starting to get covered in blood. No way in the hell he could get out of there. Even if he was able to somehow loosen up the rope and free himself from it, the iron doors on his right were locked up and the person who was accompanying him.... well they probably had a gun with them.

Now what would he do?

A dark silhouette stepped out of the corner of the room and calmly walked up to him. Slow, big steps were echoing through the whole space and every single one made his weyes widen more and more. He could feel this strange pressure on his chest, pushing him deeper into the wooden chair. It felt almost like his whole body wanted him to cry. He'd grab it and squeeze it hard until his heart would come out if his hands weren't tied.

The person stopped in front of him and gave him the up-and-down look as if they were scanning him. They were really tall with wide shoulders, it was terrifying. Even when they knelt down, they looked huge compared to him. Big eyes running around his face, one of them, the right one, catching the boy's attention with it's light, almost white color.

A huge hand with long pale fingers moved up and grabbed his his chin, squeezing it harshly. The boy hissed in pain and tried to yank his head out of the person's painful grip. No luck, the person tightened the grip even more and moved their face closer to him so he could feel their warm breath crashing against his scrached skin.

A cold sweat ran down his spine as he gulped hardly. They smelled like blood and internal organs. Highly disgusting. The boy gaged, the disgust felt like a pinch when a person tries to check if they are not dreaming. He scrunched his nose and tried to fee himself from the person's grip one more time. No luck again. He frowned. How was he going to get out of this situation? His head went completly blank, empty, no thoughts.

They pulled him even closer their noses were milimeters apart, the disgusting smell hitting him once again.

"Dying and still trying to drink up the poison..." they let go and stood up, making him lift his head so their eyes could meet. "....thinking it will save you?"


	2. 1

"This job is such a pain in the ass!" Hai angrily tore on of the many irrelevant documents into pieces and exhaled sharply. He was working in this company as an accountant for a year now and everything was starting to piss him off.  
A need to wake up every day at 5 am to catch his regular train to work wasn't a win, if he was being honest. But staying there till late night with those annoying people? A HELL. He'd rather die than to wake up tomorrow and go there again. But he, for sure, couldn't do something like that. He couldn't afford to do anything like this, because he just felt like it. Money was important, basically the most important and if he wouldn't wake up the next that to catch the train and go to work, he'd lose all of it. And who was a lonely person supposed to go beg for money to?

He took another very badly printed document, it was hard to read and tore it to pieces. He then took the pile of those small pieces that formed on his desk and threw it into a rubbish bin placed right next to his table with a label 'PAPELERA' on it.

"That fucking hispanic jerk comes here from his 'Español' or whatever he calls it and thinks everyone will listen to him." The department manager of his, hispanic man in his middle years, came to his mind and he scrunched his nose in disgust. He remembered every inch of his old unsympathetic face and almost forced himself to throw up into the bin full of paper. How come someone can make a person this much uncomfortable?  
He hissed and threw another pile of paper into the bin. Every word that came out of his mouth.... such a waste of words, Hai would say. Bossing around like this whole company was his, even though he was only a department manager who wouldn't get any higher in this job. He'd stay on this place till his death, but still would talk about how good he is in it and how much  
money he makes at every family meeting of his. Jerk.

"Like I give a fuck!" Hai stood up and kicked the bin really hard. The bin fell over, making a loud noise and all the paper that was in it spilled on the ground. Now he'd have to clean this up. Even better.  
The only person that was still in the room almost jumped from fright and made this quiet strange noise.

"HAI HUANHUI, YOU RECKLESS IDIOT! STOP MAKING A FUCKING MESS!!" He yelled and grabbed the monitor that was placed on his desk like his life mattered on it. Brano Mojsej, slovanian piece of shit, or at least he said that was his name. God only knew if the name was real, he was unpredictable and strange at the same time. He would sit at his place for whole day and stare into the computer, doing basically nothing. He would go like this for the whole day without using toilet, going to take coffee or lunch.  
Hai glared at him and kicked the bin one more time, causing even bigger noise and mess. Fucking weirdo.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO, JACKASS!!" He clenched his fists and tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't do anything he would definitely regret later on.

"Put yourself together you weakass coward." He mumbled to himself under the breath and stepped forward the door that leaded out of the office to a huge hall with a lots of plants and lights, it almost looked like a hospital and garden in one. Big windows from bottom to the top of the hall's height looked like mirrors now, since it was already dark outside and all the lights in there were turned on.

"Where, the fuck, do you think you're going? You need to clean the mess you've made!" But Hai didn't even try to listen to him and kept on walking throught the hall.

"Hey! Are you deaf-" were the last words he heard before turning right to a smaller and darker hall where toilets were. He almost pushed one plant off this small table and almost caused it to break when he angrily walked on a high pace past it.

"If someone talks to me again today, I will fucking burn this place down." He walked past the ladies toilets and opened the second door on his right and walked in. Closing the door, he exhaled loudly.

"Fucking dorks." He turned the water on and splashed his face a bit, trying to calm his anger down. The mirror in front of him gave him the ability to see his worn out tired face. Dark circles under his eyes looked like he drew them himself, unreal. His eyes, big and red, like he was on something even though he wasn't. His slim pale face. Everything looked uncomfortable to look at.  
Fuck he thought and turned off the water. Since when I've gotten so pale and skinny? He touched his pale face and squeezed his almost non-existent cheeks. When a person works for more than fourteen hours every day, closed in a small office without any daylight, food or drink, all stressed out and angry... no doubt it will show on their body in no time.  
Their skin becomes pale, their hands and legs get skinnier and weaker, their waist becomes slimmer.  
Someone would love the sight of skinny and pale body, but definitely not the ones, who know it'll make them weaker and basically take their ability to function properly. All the five senses become numb when person loses their energy, so did Hai's. He was so focused on his body he didn't even realise one of the cabins opened and a middle-aged man with tanned skin popped off. The department manager. The fucking hispanic jerk. The one who will work there until he dies and will still talk about how good money he makes. The one who put the label on Hai's rubbish bin, the one who always boss him around, the one fucker which Hai hated with his whole life. Hai turned around to see his old face with a smirk plastered on it. He scrunched his nose in disgust as he saw him zipping up his pants while he kept on walking towards him.  
"HAI HUANHUI, what a coincidence!" He smiled and turned on the water in the sink right next to him. If he'd kept on talking, Hai would probably explode eventually. His voice was so darn annoying it was making him want to throw hands

"Seeing you here, aren't you here for like the fifth time just today?" He put a soap foam on his hands and washed them properly.

When he turned off the water, he dried up his hands with one of few plain towels placed on tiny white table next to his sink

"Do you have some problems down there?" The old man chuckled and pointed his finger at Hai's crotch. Hai grabbed the sink with his both hands and kept quiet.  
Don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid- he kept repeating those words while he was looking at the floor. It almost helped and was almost able to calm down. Almost.  
The old man suddenly grabbed his backside and squeezed it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hai turned to the old man only to get a chance to see an old wrinkled smirking face.

That was the last moment Hai knew what was going on.


	3. before

before)

"For the sake of Lord, what have you done again?" Someone yelled through big empty hall, quick steps appearing towards little a child.  
Hai HuanHin was quietly sitting on a bench beside the big oak door with a label 'PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE' on it, squeezing his hands tightly together. 

"I am asking you WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, you little brat?!" His mother shaked up with him, causing nothing else just him to keep being silent. His lips couldn't move, his body was freezing since it was winter and he had nothing on, just short-sleeved shirt and jeans. His sight was empty, his eyes weren't looking on any object or person, just looking into space. It was calming, yet strange. He looked like a zombie, without any strength, just sitting on a wooden bench, squeezing his hands so hard they were about to start bleeding, blood everywhere over his shirt and face. His mother frowned at the sight of red and looked at his face, completely shocked even though she knew he was a little brat at school sometimes. He would fight, talk back to teachers, destroy furniture, throw chairs and tables, but he wouldn't hurt someone to the point of bleeding for sure.

"Why is there blood on your face? What did you do again? Did you hurt some-" she didn't get to finish the sentence and looked behind her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, miss?" The door opened and a tall man in his forties appeared in front of them. He had those big glasses, plain blue suit and black tie. He was looking fresh and clean, yet attractive. The man placed his hand on the mother's shoulder, making her let go of Hai's collar she was holding for a while now. When she let go, Hai grabbed the place on his shirt where she was holding onto and squeezed it, then let go. It was warm.

"Sure thing." Her lips formed into a line and she mechanically walked into the office, looking at the boy on the bench for the last time before closing the door. Even though the door were closed, Hai could hear their voices. However, he couldn't hear pretty much of their conversation, just a few words at time. The clock on the hall's wall were ticking, moving it's hands farther and farther, symbolising that time really went on and it wasn't just a dream. But he ignored it and kept on staring into space with an empty head, not thinking about anything. 

' "Thoughts are something that happen to appear and disappear whenever they want. It is like some kind of box which is locked, but you don't have a key. The key doesn't exist, yet the box is still locked. It opens and closes like doors, but it doesn't make any sound, so you don't know when you should start preparing for them." A man in his late twenties smiled at small Hai, pecking his head. "Whenever it is a black box or a pink one, you should just catch the thoughts, go thought them and pick up the ones you find interesting. The ones which are hurting you should be thrown away." '

When his mother walked out of the office, she grabbed his arm and squeezed it hardly.

"Ouch, that kinda hurts mom." Hai tried to pull his arm out of her grip but it was just too tight.  
"So now you are talking. The boy you hurt is now in hospital, do you feel good, huh?" She snapped at him and pulled him hardly as she kept increasing the speed of her pace. One her step were three his small ones and with that pace, he couldn't keep up.  
Soon or later he would

"Ouch." 

Yes, he would fall.

"Get up, you ungrateful child, I said get up!" His mother pulled his arm, but Hai refused to get up, tears falling from his eyes. As soon as she heard him sniffing, she let go of his small arm and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"No one is going to help you get up when you fall, you know it, right?"

He looked up at her. Of course no one was going to. It was just the thought of her helping him out at least one time that made him happier, yet sadder at the same time.

' "The ones which are hurting you should be thrown away." '

It wasn't hard to get up from the floor. He just had to move his legs and get up. Easy. But what would he do, if he fell apart? He didn't know... yet he had still time to plan things out. He had a lot of time to learn how to get up and put himself together. It was only up to him to decide whether he had the strength to do so.

So he got up.

Yet he fell again in few days.

And then again.

And again.

And again.

And just like his mother said. .......

........no one was here to help him up.8


End file.
